I can make you fall An immortal angel story
by AnimeWoman2011
Summary: A love story between a fallen immortal angel, Zackary and a human waitress, Riderr
1. Chapter 1

Name: Riderr Nix

Age: 18

Best friends:

Name: Sereinity

Age: 18

Name: Riley

Age: 20

Info: You and Serenity grew up togther, sereinty's a lesbain but that doesnt bother you much. Riley and you meet when you were a senior in high school, Riley and you dated for the longest time, but then you broke up with him because you caught him with another girl. Even though you should of hated Riley, you became friends with him instead.

Name: Zackary(Zack) Archer

Age: looks about 19/20, real age unknown

Info: Zackary is an immortal angel, or fallen angel. Him and his family were basically kicked out of heaven for disobeying laws, orders that they were givin, and basically for their sins. Zackary likes to make women fall for him, which he could easily do and uses them for sex or as he says a toy, making them do what he wants.


	2. Chapter 2

Riderrs P.O.V.

"I DONT WANNA GO TO WORK" I yelled at Riley, i was sitting on the couch, arms crossed, pouting. It was 8 a.m and i was tired, i just wanted to go to bed and go back to sleep, but Riley being the ass that he is literally dragged me out of bed.

"Come on Riderr dont act like this" Riley said, i could tell he wanted to laugh but he was trying to act serious so he was holding it in.

"Hey Riderr if you go to work, which i need you to too because i dont feel like going to work without my best friend there, then i promise when we get off i'll go buy you a bag of your favorite lollipops" Serenity said, i instintly perked up, i actually had ran out of my favoirte suckes last night and i cant live without them things.

"Okay" I cheerfully said, i got up and walked into the bathroom, i could hear the both of them laughing at me.

-30 minutes later-

"RIDERR YOU READY" I heard Serenity call, i walked out of my room wearing my work outfit

(Ignore the girl, the outfit she has on is what Riderr and Serenity are wearing)

I finished putting my hair up in a pony tail to keep my hair out of the way, which didnt matter because my hair still came to my boobs even in a ponytail. Serenity and I said bye to Riley and drove off to work, we were both waiters at Kingdom Castle(Made-up). "Lunch is on me this time" I told Serenity as we clocked in, she nodded her head. We both got ready to work and then went on our ways. As time went by things seems to be pretty calm, i was busy but not that busy to where i was contently running around. Thats when i noticed him come in, he was completely gorgeous,

I also noticed all of the girls throwing themselves at him, it made me sick. "Hey Riderr if your not going to serve him i will" Mitsuki said, i looked over and noticed him sit in my section.

"UGHHH, im going" I said, i picked up my notepad to write orders on, grabbed my pen and walked over. "Can i get you something to drink" I asked him as i stopped at the end of the table. He looks up and smile, his eyes were entracing but i quickly recollected myself.

"Sure how about a coke" He said, his voice was hypnotyzing, but again i shrugged it off.

"Coming right up" I said, surprsingly i still had my firm confident tone in my voice, i wrote down his drink and walked off.

"Your so lucky Riderr" Mitsuki said as she approached me.

"I dont know what your talking about" I said looking at her with a confused face.

"Oh come on dont tell me you dont find that guy breath taking" Mitsuki said, for some reason i was getting annoyed she was acting like some kind of fan girl that thinks the guy that they like as some sort of god.

"Listen Mitsuki sure the guy is attractive but i honestly dont care. I know what type of guy he is and i dont care for that kind. Now if you'll excuse me" I picked up his coke and walked back over.

"Here you go" I said placing his coke in front of him, "Do you know what you want" I asked, he put down his menu and looked at me.

"How about a date" He said smiling at me, with a brow arched i gave him a weird look,

"That's not on the menu" I stated, he laughed.

"I know but i would like one aft-"

"Listen buddy," I cut him off," im not someone that you can come up to and think i'll throw myself at you because your attractive and because every other girl does it. Im not going to go on a date with you, end of story. Now you either tell me what you want to eat and i will get it for you or you can find yourself another waitress that will probably throw herself at you. So which is it" i finshed,

Zackarys P.O.V

"Here you go" I noticed the girl put my coke in front of me, "Do you know what you want" She asked, she took out her pen and pad getting ready to take my order. I set down my menu and looked at her, studying her, 'she is beautiful' i thought.

"How about a date" I asked smiling at her, when i did that she gave me a weird look which kind of shocke me. Usually as soon as i ask a girl that they either scream yes or just get to excited to anwser, but not her.

"That's not on the menu" She stated, surprising me again by her answer.

"I know but i would like one aft-"

"Listen buddy" She said cutting me off ," im not someone that you can come up to and think i'll throw myself at you because your attractive and because every other girl does it. Im not going to go on a date with you, end of story. Now you either tell me what you want to eat and i will get it for you or you can find yourself another waitress that will probably throw herself at you. So which is it" she finsihed. I was in shock, this girl was rejecting me. But why would she after all she said herself that im attractive, 'shes different' i thought, i didnt know if i liked that, weather i should be upset that she just rejected me or be happy about it, this hasnt happened before.

"I'll take a hamburger and fries" I finally said, she took my order and walked off. I couldnt help but stare at her, 'Who does she think she is' i thought.

-25 minutes later-

"Heres your hamburger and fries, would you like anything else" She asked as she finished setting down my food.

"Yes i still want that date" I said with a playful tone, she rolled her eyes.

"I told you im not on the menu so find yourself another girl to play with" She snapped, she set my ticket on the table and walked off. Again this woman surprised me, she not only rejected me once, but twice, 'I never had a girl do that' i thought. I began to eat my food, thinking of ways to get the girl to say yes. As i finished eating, i picked up the ticket, lefted a tip for her and walked to the cash resigiter, i noticed that she was the one standing behind the counter.

"All done" She said, i noticed the tone in her voice changed from earlier, earlier it held softness and now it held with only firmness.

"Yeah, it was good" I said, i gave her my check, she rang up the bill,

"15.73," I grabbed my wallet out of my back pocket and handed her a 20, she opened the register and got my change, "Here you go"

"So are you still saying no to that date, it'll be my treat" I said smiling at her,

"Yes im still saying no" She said, the intensity in her eyes made me take a step back.

"Maybe one day" I said, i walked out of the restruant, 'I will make her go on a date with me' i thought, i was walking to my favorite bar, they didnt card me or anything considering the fact that the owner was a girl, which should explain pretty much everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Zackary P.O.V

"Well look who it is my favorite boy, Zack." I set my glass down and looked over my shoulder to see Amber.

"Hey Amber," I said. Amber was the owner of this bar and for now she was my play toy.

"So what brings you to this part of town," Amber asked as she took as seat next to me.

"I'm just looking around" I said. I noticed the frown grow on Ambers face, after all I told her a couple days ago that I was looking for a new play mate. She wasn't happy about it, but I could honestly care less.

"Oh yeah and who do you have in mind, Zackary" Amber said, her voice was harsh and had nothing but jealously in it.

"I actually am interested in this woman that works at Kingdoms Castle, but she rejected me" I took another shot of sake.

"Awh you sound so sad about that." She said. She sounded happy about her rejecting me. Which caused my anger to rise, but also I realized she was right I was a little sad. 'That's weird I'm feeling sad for myself because I got rejected. I could always just go and find someone else, but for some reason I only want her' I thought.

"Amber, it would be wise if you didn't make me mad," I said warning her. My temper wasn't something anybody wanted to deal with. After all I do have a really bad one. I looked over at Amber to make sure she got the warning considering she didn't respond to it. By the look in her face and in her eyes I could tell she got it. I smiled. "Actually Amber could you do me a favor. Could you maybe persuade this woman to go on a date with me." I asked. Giving her a big smile, the one that always seemed to work on all of the girls. 'Well all of them but her' I thought.

"Why would I want to do that" Amber said. The jealousy coming back into her voice. I grabbed her chin softly and brought her closer to my face.

"I'll reward you with whatever you like." I gave her another smile. The look in her eyes changed from jealously to happiness.

"I'll see what I can do. Until then I'll see you at my house later tonight right?" I gave her a nod. "Okay" She said. She gave me a kiss, got up and went into the back room.

Riderrs P.O.V

"YESS WE CAN GO GET LOLLIPOPS" I yelled jumping up and down like a little kid. I love lollipops and I honestly don't think that I can live without them.

"Honestly Riderr I sometimes wonder what age you are with the way you act sometimes." Sereinity said. Shaking her head back and forth as she logged herself out of the computer. "Okay I'm.. AHHH" I didn't wait for her to finish. I quickly grabbed her and ran out of the restaurant going literally full speed to the candy store. "RIDERR SLOW DOWN. YOUR GOING TO BREAK MY ARM OFF" Serenity yelled. I just laughed at her and continued my way to the candy store.

"We're here" I cheered. I let go of Serenitys arm and walked in. Sereinity close behind me. "Can I get the big bag. PLEASEEEE" I begged. My hands were together and in front of my face. I was giving her the puppy dog look.

"All right All right. You can get the big bag" She said. Giving into my act.I gave her a big hug. When I let her go I ran down the aisle where the lollipops were and grabbed the big bag of lollipops. The bag had many flavors in it. When I reached for the bag I noticed someone else reaching for it as well.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to grab the same bag as you" I looked over to the woman that spoke. I noticed that it was Amber. She owned the bar across the street from where I worked.

"No that's okay" I said. I handed her the bag and grabbed another one. I turned around to walk to the front until I heard my name.

"Hey Riderr right?" I faced Amber and nodded. "Oh good I was hoping I could talk to you." She said. She sounded happy, but I noticed a hint of anger in them. 'I wonder why she sounds angry' I thought.

"What is it" I said.

"Well you see I was wondering if you would want to go on a double date with me. See I meet this new guy and I'm really starting to like him. And he's trying to find someone for his best friend and I was wondering if you would want to go." I gave her the most weird look ever.

"Why are you asking me" I said. A little more rudely then I met it to be.

"Well I don't have many girl friends honestly. And your the only one that I could think of when he asked. I mean I know we only talked a couple of times, but I honestly think that you will like him. So what do you say" I didn't give her a response at first. I stood there giving her a strange look, but as I looked at her I noticed something. The look she was giving me was like she wanted me to say no. I wonder why.

"Okay sure. When and where?" I asked. She looked surprised and shocked that I actually said yes. Like the saying goes curiosity killed the cat. And the cat so happens to be me. I'm really curious to know what she is really doing.

"GREAT" She yelled. Trying to sound happy, but I could easily tell that she wasn't. "We are going this Friday. I'll come by your house to pick you up around 8. I think they said something about a movie and dinner. So we will just meet them at the movies. How does that sound"

"Sounds great. I'll see you then" I said. I turned back around and walked to the front. Friday was in 2 days.

"It's about time. I thought you got lost in your own world like you always do when you go looking at candy" Sereinity chuckled.

"Actually I ran into Amber. You know that one that owns the bar right across from our work. Anyways she asked me if I wanted to go on a double date with her. Something about not having many girl friends and that I was the only one that she could think of." I said setting the bag of candy on the counter. The clerk took it and rang it up. Serenity handed him the money and grabbed the bag.

"Well that's weird." Serenity said as we walked out side.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking" I said. We walked to my car, got it and drove off. The whole way home we didn't say much. I was to deep in thought. 'Today was a very off day' I thought.

Ambers P.O.V

Damnit I can't believe that she actually said yes. I picked up my phone and called Zackary.

"Hello" He answered. God his voice is so breath taking. I quickly recover myself. After all he may like girls all over him, but he hates when they ignore him.

"Hey I talked to Riderr just now. She agreed to go on a double date with me. So find someone to bring for me to act as my date. I told her that we were going to do a dinner and a movie on Friday. I'm also going to be picking her up from her house around 8 and we will meet you guys at the movies. Got it" My voice was cold. I didn't like this at all.

"Thanks Amber. I owe you" He said. He sounded so happy.

"Yeah whatever. Just meet me at my house in 20 minutes." I said. I shut the phone and walked to my car. 'No way in hell was I going to let Riderr have him. I will make sure that he doesn't go for her. He is mine and mine alone' I thought. As I walked to my car I thought of ways on how to ruin everything. I smirked sadistically. Oh yeah I'm going to have some fun with this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Riderrs P.O.V

-Wednesday-

I felt someone shaking me, "Riderr wake up will you" I heard someone call.

"Go away" I said, turning away from who ever was trying to wake me up.

"Damnit Riderr if you don't wake up I'm going to pour ice cold water on your head" That got me up. I hated when someone poured ice water on me just to get me up. I sat up in bed still half way sleeping. I looked over and saw Riley. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was 11.

"Riley your such an ass. I don't have to work today, so why the hell are you waking me up so early. I wanted to sleep in today" I pouted, Riley just laughed.

"Because we are going shopping." I gave Riley a weird look.

"Shopping for what and why the hell do you want to go shopping with me. I thought you didn't like that kind of thing"

"Well Serenity said that Amber asked you to go on a double date with her and she said you needed a new wordorbe. So she asked me to help you out." Riley said, I could hear some anger in his voice but I couldn't tell what he would be angry about. 'Maybe hes just mad because Serenity told him to go shopping with me' I thought.

"Fine" I pulled the covers off of me and got up. When I looked at Riley I noticed him blushing and staring at me intensely. "Got a problem Riley" I said putting a hand on my hip.

"Umm...n-n-no" He stuttered. I gave him a weird look. "But Riderr could you atleast put some pants on." He said pointing to me. I looked down that's when I noticed I was only in a tank top and underwear. My face instintly went red.

"GET OUT" I yelled, grabbing my pillow and throwing it at him.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU DONT WEAR ANYTHING TO BED" Riley yelled back as he ran out of my room.

"Well next time TELL ME. Don't just stand there and stare at me. PERVERT" I said/yelled.

"Not a pervert" I heard Riley say. I started to laugh at him. I grabbed some clothes and went into my bathroom. We all had our own bathrooms in our room so I really didn't have to put my clothes in the bathroom. But Serenity and Riley don't knock when they come in so I got use to it.

-30 minutes later-

I walked out scrunghing my hair. I didn't feel like doing anything with it today so I just put some moose in it and made my hair curly that way. "Riley I'm ready" I said as I walked into the living room.

"All right let me put some shoes on" I heard him say from the kitchen. Once Riley put some shoes on we headed to his car and drove off to the mall. "So which store do you want to go to first" Riley asked as we were coming closer to the mall.

"Umm.." I havent really thought about it. Actually I havent really thought about what I wanted to wear or anything for that matter. "I guess we can hit hollister first" I finally said. Riley just nodded his head and drove over to the closet entrance near hollister. We got out and started walking into the mall. 'Wonder whats wrong with Riley' I thought. I've noticed that he was being all fully quite today and it made me wonder because he usually is the talkative one.

"So do you know who she is making you go with yet" Riley asked. I noticed his voice was kind of harsh, I looked over to him with a worried look.

"No I don't" I answered. After that he didn't say much. When we walked into hollister I went over to the jeans. 'I guess I can just wear a nice pair of jeans and a really cute shirt' I thought as I wondered through the jeans. After what seemed like forever I finally found a pair that I wanted. It was holely and had bleach marks on it, it was really cute. "Riley are you okay" I asked him as we went to go pay for my jeans.

"I'm fine, why do you ask" I wanted to punch him for lying to me. I mean its obvious that something is wrong he just doesn't want to tell me.

"Because your acting weird, your not talking much and you seem like something is wrong. So I worry" I told him. I put my jeans on the counter so I could pay for it. The clerk took it, told me what I needed to pay and I paid him.

"I just don't like the fact that you are going out with someone else that's all" Riley said as we were walking to American eagle. I looked at him surprised, after all its been 8 months since we broke up. Sure we still live together but now we have Serenity living with us as well. And not only that we agreed to be friends and not be upset when the other one decides to date someone else.

"Riley I-"

"I know I know I'm not suppose to get upset about it, but I am" he said cutting me off. I started to laugh which made me look at me with that upset look on his face.

"Riley I was going to say I kind of get it. I mean come on we dated for the longest time and I knew that when the day came when one of us started going out on dates that the other one would become upset. That's why we just have to get use to it" I explained still laughing.

"Yeah" He didn't say much after that so I didn't bother him. I finally found a shirt that I wanted in American eagle so I went and paid for it while Riley waited for me outside. "Anywhere else that we need to go" He asked as I walked out of the store.

"No but how about we get something to eat, my treat" Riley smiled and nodded his head. We walked to the food court and decided that Panda express sounded good to both of us. As I paid for our food Riley went to go find us somewhere to sit.

"Well well look who it is" I looked over and saw him, the guy from the restaurant that kept asking me out. I didn't bother asking him his name because I didn't want it.

"Something you need" I asked as the clerk gave me my change.

"No I just noticed you and thought that I would come over and say hi." He said smiling.

"Hi" I said after I said that I walked off. I noticed him follow me though. "Listen if you don't need anything then I would appercaite it if you didn't follow me" I said as I turned around to face him.

"Well maybe I could join you for lunch" He said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I already have company but thanks" I turned around and walked off. I noticed Riley sitting in the booths.

"Who was that" Riley asked his tone full of jealousy. I set my tray on the table and sat down.

"Some guy that keeps asking me to go out with him even though I keep telling him no." I said as I began to eat.

"Want me to do something about him" Riley asked. I noticed he wasn't looking at me he was actually looking at the guy.

"No I can handle him but can you quit staring Riley" I said getting annoyed.

"I wouldn't be staring if he wasn't staring" Riley said turning his head and looking at me.

"I know but it doesn't help" I said mouth full of food.

"That's so gross Riderr" Riley said as he began to laugh. I glared at him but he still contiuned to laugh at me. "Oh man Riderr I hope you don't do that on your date or he might think your nasty." Riley said. He was trying to calm himself down.

"Well if the guy doesn't like me for all of me then I wouldn't care" I said. Riley stopped laughing and stared at me.

"Your right" He said picking up his fork and eating his food. "After this why don't we go home and watch a movie, I'm kind of tired" I nodded my head in agreement since I had a mouth full of food again.

Zackarys P.O.V

I was sitting down and eating the food that I bought. I couldn't help but stare at the two of them. 'They act like they are kind of together' I thought as I ate my food. I didn't like that one bit and I didn't like the fact that I was getting jealous. "You look like you want to kill someone" I looked over and noticed my brother, Arron.

"Maybe" I said. Arron took a seat in front of me. He was turned around looking at what I was staring at. He looked back at me with a smile.

"Let me guess that's the girl that rejected you. She's quite beautiful too I might add" I looked at my brother with a death glare. "Don't worry little brother I wouldn't take your woman anyhow" He said chuckling. "But if you keep acting like you do she is probably never going to go for you."

"What do you mean" I asked now more intrested.

"Well one you keep asking her to go out with you when she clearly doesn't want to and second your kind of acting like a control freak. So if you want her to even think about dating you then stop trying to force her to go out with you and don't stare at her guy friends like you want to kill them because they are hanging out with her. Make her want to date you Zackary don't make her feel like she has to date you." Arron said. I didn't say anything I was taking in what he was saying. 'I guess he has some points' I thought. "Listen I know that your use to girls being all over you and them wanting to date you but there are some girls out there that are completely different. Some that will make you work to get them to go out with you"

"Yeah I've noticed that" I said my voice harsh.

"That's why when you find a girl like that you work" Arron said, I gave him a weird look after all he knows I hate working for a girls attention and that I'm not use to doing that. "I'll tell you a sercert Zack one that seems to always work on girls like her. First off you need to get them to think that you are looking for something other then sex and a one night stand. Once you have done that then take her out on a nice date one that she wont forget. Its going to take some time before she jumps into bed with you so keep taking her out. Once you have made me her feel comfortable around you then maybe she will sleep with you. But you have to make her think that you don't want to because you want more then sex with her. Once she sees that she will think that your a good guy one that does want what she wants and then she will sleep with you. After you do that stay with her so she doesn't think that you were lying to her the whole time that you guys were going out on dates. Then after that you can do what you want with her." Arron finished. I gave what he said some thought and maybe he was right. Maybe what he said might work with her.

"All right I'll give it a try" I finally said. Arron started laugh and I couldn't help but laugh as well. My brother was always there for me, actually he was the only one that was there for me. He was also the one that taught me everything that he knows about woman and how to get them to do what you wanted.

"Well I'll be gone for a few days, buisness you know. So when I get back tell me how your first date with her went. And if you need any help with her then just ask. See you later lil bro" Arron said as he stood up. He messed up my hair before he walked off. I looked over and noticed that the two of them were already gone. 'Well I have some kind of a plan for her. Now lets see if it works' I thought.

Riderrs P.O.V

"Thanks for going with me today Riley even though I know that you hate shopping" I said as we got out of the car.

"No problem" Riley said. He went and opened the door for the me. I went to my room so I could put my stuff away while Riley went to pick out a movie for us. "You want some popcorn" I heard Riley say.

"Yeah" I called out. When I walked out into the living room I heard Riley in the kitchen making some popcorn. I sat down on the couch and picked up the movie that he picked out, Transformers 2. 'Of course he would pick out his favorite movie' I thought laughing to myself.

"Okay we are all set" Riley said. I looked up and noticed him holding two sodas and popcorn. I grabbed the popcorn while he sat down. Riley pressed play on the remote and we started watching the movie. I only saw half of it before I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Riderrs P.O.V

-Friday.-

"Riley have you seen my new pants that I bought?" I called. It was 7:30 and Amber was going to be here in 30 minutes and I haven't even finished getting ready. I still had to get dress, do my make up and my hair.

"Here I forgot I watched then for you" Riley said. He tossed my pants and me then walked back out of my room. He was still upset that I was going out but he said he would get over it.

"Jesus you still arint ready Riderr?" Serenity asked walking into my room and sitting on my bed.

"No I forgot that today was Friday and I woke up like not even 20 minutes ago. So I rushed out of bed and jumped into the shower. UGHH why are dates so frustrating. I mean I feel like this is my first time going out." I said. I hurried and put my pants and my shirt on and walked over to my mirror to put my make up on.

"Well it has been a long time since you've been on a date. Don't stress though you'll do fine." Serenity said. She started to laugh, I looked back at her with a glared but that caused her to laugh even more.

"Bitch" I mumbled under my breath.

"Well I'll let you finish getting ready. You only have like 20 minutes" Serenity said as she walked out of my door.

-20 minutes later-

"Well I look decent" I said as I was checking myself out in the mirror.

-DINGDONG-

"I'll get it" Serenity called. I quickly ran over to my bed, grabbed my purse and put on my shoes then headed out of my room.

"Well don't you look pretty" Amber said once I was in the living room.

"Thanks! You look good yourself" I said giving her a smile. She smiled back but I could tell it was fake. 'Does she have a problem with me or something' I thought.

"Okay lets go before we're late" Amber said. We walked out of the door and got into her car.

"So you never told me this guys name. I mean I don't want to call him dude all night" I said laughing a little.

"Oh yeah that's right sorry about that. His name is Zackary, but you can call him Zack if you want" Amber said laughing as well.

"All right sounds good. What's your dates name?" I asked her.

"Its Sam" She said. By the tone in her voice she didn't sound to happy to be going out with this Sam guy. I wonder why. "All right here we are" She said as we pulled into the restaurant. It was nothing fancy which was good since I didn't dress up for a fancy one. Amber parked her car and we got out and started walking in the restaurant.

"I'm sorry we have no more tables. The wait will be an hour" The hostess said as we approached her.

"Oh that's all right we already made a reservation. Actually the two guys should already be here waiting for us. The name is Archer" Amber said giving the hostess a fake smile.

"Oh Archer okay follow me then" The hostess said. Her tone sounded like a jealous one. I couldn't figure out why but I shrugged it off and followed them. When we were walking towards the table I noticed the two guys. One was facing us, he had blonde hair and green eyes. He was pretty handsome. And the other one had his back towards us, but he had brown hair. For some reason he seemed familiar. When I reached the table I realized who he was. "Here you guys are" The hostess said.

"You have got to be kidding me" I said as I glared at the guy.

"Well hey Riderr nice of you to join us" He said smiling at me. I gave him a dirty look.

"You two already know each other?" The guy named Sam asked.

"No we don't and I don't want to get to know him" I snapped. "Amber you didn't tell me it was him that you were setting me up with" I said turning my glare at her.

"I actually didn't know that you knew him all I knew was that Zack wanted a date with you." Amber said laughing. I could tell she was lying and know I could tell why she didn't look happy about it. Because the way she looked at him met he was more than a friend to her.

"I'm leaving" I said turning around and walking off.

zackary's P.O.V

"Well she didn't seem to happy about going on a date with you Zack. Which met she is the girl that rejected you huh?" Sam said as he started to laugh. I looked at him and glared causing him and Amber both to stop laughing.

"I'll be right back" I said as I stood up and walked into the direction of where Riderr ran off too. I finally found her outside sitting on the crub. "That wasn't very nice running off like that" I said as I sat down next to her.

"Wasn't met to be" She snapped. I couldn't help but laugh. She looked over at me with a death glare which caused me to laugh even more. "Listen Riderr I'm not asking for much I actually just want to go on a date with you and get to know you." I said seriously.

"Why so I can be like all the other girls. The girls that you trick into thinking that you like them when all you want is sex and whatever else. I mean come on I could tell that Amber didn't like you wanting to go on a date with me. Which met you used her so you could get a date with me. I'm not like that Zack and I'm looking for more then fun with someone. So find another whore to sastisfy your needs and stop trying to make me one of them" She snapped. I looked at her and she was dead serious about what she was saying. 'Looks like I will have to work for this one' I thought. I started to laugh which caused to give me a look that said I so wanna punch you in the face right now.

"I know that Riderr." I started as I tried to calm myself. "But that's not why I brought you here. I brought you here because honestly I'm tired of using girls as toys I want someone that can handle me and keep me in line. Which is why I kept on asking you for a date. Usually girls don't rejected me and when they do I move on, but not with you. All I'm asking for is one date Riderr, one date to prove to you that I want something serious. And if you don't see that then there is nothing I can do to make you stay. I mean what harm will it do for one date?" I said/asked. She didn't say anything just looked at me seriously. I could tell she was debating on weather or not to stay.

"All right one date" She finally said.

"Thank you" I said smiling at her. We both stood up and walked back into the restaurant. "We're back" I said. I pulled out her chair for her which made her glare. "What?" I asked.

"Don't do that" she said.

"Don't do what be a gentlemen?"

"Yeah" she answered. I gave her a weird look.

"Fine" I said as I walked over to me seat. She quickly took her seat next to me. 'This girl is strange' I thought as I stared at her. The waitress came over and took all of our orders. She started to flirt with me but I told her I'm seeing someone. She looked over at Riderr, giving her a dirty look and walked off. I hated that. I just rejected a girl because I was trying to impress this one. Even Amber was surprised of me doing that because she gave me a weird look. "What?"

"N-n-nothing" Amber stuttered quickly looking away from me. As time passed I got to know Riderr a little bit. Which was also strange because I never took the time to get to know the people I sleep with. I just sleep with them and nothing more. I was laughing and actually to my surprise having a good time. When we were finished with dinner Sam and I went over to the counter to pay for ours and the girls meal.

"What is with you Zackary?" Sam asked.

"I don't know what your talking about" I quickly said as we gave the clerk our money.

"Don't act stupid with me. I've known you for 800 years probably longer then that and I have never and I do mean never seen you act like this before." Sam said.

"Act like what?" I turned to him and asked.

"Well first off your taking the time to actually get to know the girl. Secondly you rejected two other girls that tried to flirt with you and you never do that even when your on a date with a girl. Thridly your telling the girl about yourself which you never let any girl in like that before. You always told them that its a waste to tell them to get to know you when your never going to be anything more than Fuck buddies. And lastly your having a good time and your starting to be yourself. Which when your around girls your a completely different person but around this one your starting to act more and more like yourself. So again I ask what is with you?" I didn't say anything, I didn't even bother to answer him. I took my change from the clerk and walked over to where the girls were waiting.

"Okay so Sam and I were thinking that we go see captain America or we could see crazy stupid love. Which one do you guys want to see?" I asked them when I appraoched them.

"Well I've already seen captain America. So is crazy stupid love okay?" Riderr asked. I looked over at her strangely. 'Usual girls don't like guy movies' I thought. Or at least most girls don't.

"Yeah that's fine" Amber said. We all agreed to see crazy stupid love. Sam and I walked to my car and Amber and Riderr walked to Ambers.

-FF to the movies-

I gave my money to Sam for Riderrs and I tickets. And Sam gave me money for Ambers and his snacks and drinks. "Come on Riderr" I said walking over to the convent counter. "Do you want something?" I asked her.

"Yeah how about a and some sour punch" She said smiling. Amber did tell me that Riderr was like a little kid when it came to candy. I started to laugh. Riderr looked over at me strangely, but I didn't explain myself. I told the clerk what we all wanted and waited. "Thanks" Riderr said as the clerk gave us all of our stuff. Riderr had mine and her drinks along with her candy. And I had Sams and Ambers drinks along with their popcorn.

"Here" I said giving them their stuff. I quickly took my drink from Riderr so she wouldn't have to hold it and we walked into the movies.

-FF to after the movie-

"That was the best movie ever" Riderr said as we all came out laughing.

"Yeah I loved the fighting part." Amber said laughing more. I couldn't help but stare at Riderr. Her long pink hair, which wasn't normal but on her it was beautiful. Her tall athletic body. Her laugh, just everything.

"You have staring problems" Sam whispers as he laughed at me.

"Whatever no I don't" I snapped. Sam laughed even more at me. Amber and Riderr looked back at us.

"Sorry guys just a joke with Zack and I. Right?" Sam asked playing it off.

"Yeah" I said. "Hey Riderr why don't I take you home?" I offered.

"Umm.. Sure" Riderr said. She went over to Ambers car and grabbed her things. "Thanks" She said as she got into mine.

"For what?" I asked.

"For tonight" She said laughing.

Riderrs P.O.V

As Zack drove me home he didn't say much. Which was weird because he pratically talked the entire night and I barely got to. Which that was also werid when I'm use to me being the talker with a guy. "So why me Zack?" I asked him breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well Amber and I were talking on the way to the movies and she said that you were acting weird. I asked her what she met and she said that usually when a girl flirts with you, you flirt back weather or not your on a date. And she also said that you were telling me things that not even she knew about. She said that when you guys first slept together that when she asked you about yourself. You said that its a waste of time telling you about me when we're never going to be anymore than this. So I guess what I'm asking is why are you different with me?" I finsihed. Zack didn't say anything for a while. I looked over at him and I could tell that he was thinking.

"I don't know why I'm different with you." He finally answered. Zack pulled into my driveway, parked the car and looked over at me. "I want to give you an honest answer Riderr but I honestly don't know. I didn't even know that I was doing those things until my friend Sam pointed them out to me." He said. I was looking into his eyes and I could tell that he was telling the truth. He really didn't know, which puzzled me. But at the same time I was really happy about that. I reached into my purse,grabbed my notebook and a pen and wrote down my number.

"Again thanks for tonight and here" I said giving him my number. "Maybe we can do it again" I said smiling. He smiled back. I got out of the car and walked into the house. Riley was out working and Serenity was out on a date as well. So I was home alone. I decieded that I wanted to take a bath and relax. I couldn't stop thinknig about Zack and about tonight. 'I hope this isnt all an act' I thought.

Zackarys P.O.V

I walked into my house, set my keys on the table and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a beer and went into the living room. I grabbed the remote turning on the TV. For some reason I grabbed the piece of paper with Riderrs number on it and stared at it. I couldn't help but smile. 'Maybe my brother was right. Maybe all it took was some work with girls like her' I thought. But for some reason I felt different, I was happy. I couldn't tell why but I was. The entire night my mind kept wondering to Riderr and tonight. I wanted to see her again, no I needed to see her again. She makes me feel different and I cant understand it. "I'll just ask Arron when he comes home tomorrow" I said outloud.


	6. Chapter 6

Zackary's P.O.V

"Hey lil' bro," I looked up and saw my brother Arron.

"Your home early, I wasn't expecting you until tonight" I said, looking back at the TV. I was flipping through channels because there isn't much on at 10:00 in the morning.

"Yeah, I know. I decided to come home early. I miss the girls here. They're a lot better than where I was" he laughed. He took a seat right next to me, drinking a beer.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but who cares?" he laughed. "Speaking of girls, how did your date go?" he asked.

"It went fine actually. At first when she saw me she was leaving but I talked her into staying. Dinner was fine and the movie was okay. I took her home and she gave me her number." I said, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Really now? Have you texted her or called her yet?"

"No I'm busy today"

"Doing what?" he asked.

"I have to make up last night to Amber today, something about amusement park and lunch." I said. My brother gave a big sigh. I looked over at him with a confused look.

"If you're trying to get this girl Zackary, you shouldn't be seeing other woman –at least not in public that is."

"Don't worry about it. Riderr is working today anyways, she gets off at 8." I said, irritated.

'I can't see other girls? What kind of nonsense is that?' I asked myself.

"And how did you figure that out?" Arron asked, looking at me curiously.

"I hacked into the restaurant computer data and looked at her schedule"

"Stalker" he said, laughing. I laughed too. After all, I knew he was joking. "So how do you feel about this girl?" I stopped laughing at gave him a weird look.

"I feel like I always feel around a girl. She isn't any different. I'm just going to use her and move on" I said looking back at the TV.

"Really, are you sure about that?"

"What are you trying to get at, Arron?" I asked. I turned off the TV and faced him. I watched him curiously as he was smiled at me.

"I talked to Sam today. I saw him at the convent store hitting on the new clerk there. He told me about last night" Arron said, his smile growing.

"I still don't get where you're getting at" I said, a little frustrated.

"Sam said that you were acting completely different with this girl. Said you rejected not one but two girls while on the date. You never do that Zack, even when you are on a date with someone."

"So? I was just playing the part that you told me to play." I said confused at where he was getting at.

"Zack, I said you had to work for the girl. I didn't say to stop seeing girls and I sure as hell didn't say to go and reject girls. Even when the girl you're trying to get is right in front of you. Sure she might get mad, but all you have to do is tell her you two aren't dating and stuff like that. So what made this girl so different that you felt the need to do that? To reject the two other girls? And don't tell me I was just playing the part crap either" Arron said/asked.

I didn't say anything, we just stared at each other. He was waiting for my answer and honestly I was also waiting for my answer too.

"I don't know, okay? I honestly don't know." I said. I lowered my head and looked at my drink. "This girl is different. I can't explain it but she is" I finally said.

"You mean she's different enough to reject other woman. She's different enough to show her a side that you never show any woman –the only side that you show your family and your closet friends. She's different that she makes you feel things you haven't before. Is that the different you are talking about, Zackary?" I looked up at Arron; he was really serious about this. I nodded my head not trusting my own voice. "I see. Well I think I would like to meet this girl"

"NO WAY IN HELL" I yelled. I knew my brother better than anyone. And quite honestly he was better at getting woman than I was.

"I'm not going to take her from you Zack. Plus I want to see what makes her so different and I want to see if what Sam said was true"

"What else did Sam say?" I asked.

"Nothing, how about you bring her over here, say Monday?"

"Fine, but if you try anything I'm going to beat the crap out of you" I said, getting up.

My brother was a good womanizer, but I was a better athlete. –which meant I was stronger than him and could easily beat him. He knew that as well which is why he never makes me mad.

Riderr's P.O.V

It was lunch time and Riley decided to come to eat lunch with Serenity and I.

"So you never did tell us how your date went" Riley said.

"You two were both passed out when I came home" I said, taking a mouth full of food in.

"Well now that we are awake. How did it go?" Serenity asked.

"It went quite well, actually" I said, trying to chew my food up.

"Seriously Riderr close your mouth when you're eating" Riley said, giving me a disgusted look.

"AHHH" I opened my mouth, showing him my food off.

"Nasty" Riley said looking away. Serenity just laughed. "So who was the guy?" Riley asked, looking back at me. I swallowed my food.

"You remember the guy at the mall, the one that was staring at us while we were eating?"

"You mean pretty boy? Yeah I remember him, why?"

"Wait….wait….who the hell is pretty boy?" Serenity asked. She was looking from Riley to me, confused.

"Serenity, it was the guy that you said you would turn straight for if you could just have one night alone with him" I said.

"No. YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH HIM" She said/yelled. I nodded my head. Both Riley and Serenity looked at me with disbelief.

"Yeah, apparently him and Amber knew each other and he asked her to get me to go on a date with him. To tell you the truth he wasn't that bad like I thought he was. He was actually really sweet." Riley snorted at my comment. I looked at him with a weird look.

"You say he is sweet. Riderr, he seemed like a stalker –not sweet. And not only that, he didn't even know me and he looked like he wanted to kill me because I was with you. You two barely know each other and he is already starting to act like an over protective boyfriend." Riley said. Now that I think about it, he does have a point.

"Well whatever, he was nice on the date. He even took me home last night so that Amber could have alone time with her new boy toy."

"He took you home? Did anything else happen? "Riley asked. A hint of anger in his voice.

"No, nothing happened. He took me home, I gave him my number and then I went inside and went to bed. Nothing more than that, we didn't even kiss" I said.

"You gave him your number? Has he called or texted yet?" Serenity asked. She was sounding like a little fan girl.

"No he hasn't called or texted yet, but I don't expect him to right away. That would make him seem a little desperate, don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess your right" She said, taking a drink of her soda.

"Whatever. I want to meet this guy and if I don't approve I don't want you seeing him again, got that?"

"What are you my father?" I asked looking at Riley –okay more like I glared at him.

"No, I'm your over protective best friend. And I want to approve of the guy. I mean do you really want one of your closet friends hating the guy you date. That would only cause trouble, Riderr."

"Riley does have a point" Serenity said.

I looked at the both of them in disbelief. I mean I finally go out on a date after 8 months and this happens? But I guess they should have a saying in it, I mean they are like family to me.

"Okay, fine. I'll let you guys meet him" I said.

My phone starting buzzing, I flipped it open and it was a text from a number I didn't know. I opened the message and read it.

(It's Zackary, I was wondering if you want to do something Monday? My older brother wants to meet you.)

"Who's it from?" Serenity asked.

"It's Zack. He wants me to go out with him Monday. Apparently his older brother wants to meet me."

"Good. Tell him we'll all hang out because I want to meet him before you even think about going on another date with him" Riley said.

I looked at him and smiled. He was sounding more and more like an over protective dad than my over protective best guy friend.

(Okay that's fine. But can I bring Serenity and Riley? They want to meet you. And Riley said he's going to meet you before he lets me go out with you again. Is that okay?) My phone buzzed moments later.

(Yeah that's fine. I'll pick you guys up from your house around 5 and we'll head over to my house. We're having dinner over here as well, just a heads up. See you) I read the text then shut my phone, not even bothering to text back.

"Okay, he's picking us all up Monday at 5:00 and we're going over to his house for dinner. Is that okay?" I asked them

"Sounds good" They both said.

"Well we should be heading back to work. See you later Riley" Serenity said. She grabbed me and we both waved bye and went back to work.

'I wonder why his brother wants to meet me' I asked myself.

Zackary's P.O.V

"Okay so here's the deal. Riderr is bringing her two best friends over –something about them wanting to meet me before they let her go out with me again, so I told them that we all will have dinner here around 5:30 or so. I'll pick them up from their house around 5:00. Is that okay?" I asked my brother.

"Sounds like a plan. But this girl seems harder and harder, Zackary." I turned back around and looked at my brother. "I mean her two best friends seem really over protective, if they won't let her go on another date with you without them meeting you first. It seems like their opinions mean a lot to Riderr –which means you not only have to impress her but her two closet friends. That could take a lot of work. So Zack, make sure you make them like you because if they don't then you will never get Riderr."

I turned back around and walked out the door. I was thinking about what my brother had said.

'Damn it why is this girl so damn complicated' I thought.

I put my keys in the ignition and drove off to go pick up Amber. I didn't even want to hang out with Amber today. Honestly I just wanted to hang out with Riderr.

'This girl is seriously playing with my emotions. And I'm not liking it' I thought.

Or do I not mind that she is?


	7. Chapter 7

Riderr's P.O.V

-Monday-

"How do I look?" I asked Serenity when I was done getting ready.

"You look stunning" Serenity said smiling. I smiled back. I ran back into my room, grabbed my purse and walked back into the living room.

"Riley what are you wearing?" I asked him as I looked at him and his outfit. He was wearing a button up shirt; expect the buttons weren't all the way buttoned up, which was showing off his chest. I mean don't get me wrong Riley is very toned so it made him look hot. And he was wearing white shorts and sneakers.

"I'm wearing clothes Riderr. What are you wearing?" Riley asked looking at me. I was wearing a black tank top that had a dragon design on it, shorts, and flip flops.

"I'm wearing clothes?"

"Yeah, clothes that shows off way too much skin. What message are you trying to send Riderr? Hey look at me; I seem pretty easy don't I? Is that the type of message you are trying to send your little boyfriend?" Riley asked. I got really mad at his comment.

"Ass hole" I snapped.

"What? I'm being a friend and I don't want you sending that type of message." Riley snapped back.

I rolled my eyes, walking back in my room and putting on some ripped jeans. They were actually pretty cute; they were skinny's and had a lot of rips in them. One was really big that it showed off almost my entire upper tight.

"Better now" I said walking back in the living room.

"Much. Thank you" Riley said giving me a hug. I rolled my eyes and hugged back.

"Well I hope you don't have a problem with my outfit. Because I'm not changing" Serenity said. I looked over at Serenity and she was wearing a short dress that literally pushed her boobs up and some flip flops.

"Serenity you're a lesbian. So no, I don't mind your outfit. Unless there's a girl there" Riley said laughing.

I laughed as well. I knew I didn't have to worry about Serenity since she was a lesbian. We all stopped laughing when we heard a loud honk outside.

"Your little boyfriend's here" Riley said.

"He isn't my boyfriend, yet" I said. We walked out the door; Riley locked it and got into the car.

"Hey guys" Zack said as we got in the car. I noticed that Zack was glaring at Riley.

"Remember me?" Riley asked, smiling.

"Yeah your Riderr's friend," Zack said, smiling back. There was a very awkward moment with the both of them glaring at each other.

"I'm Serenity" Serenity said, smiling at Zack. Zack stopped glaring at Riley and smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you" Zack said. "Okay let's go"

Zack put his car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. On the way to his house Serenity was asking him questions. Like how old he was, if he went to school, the basic questions.

"We're here" Zack said, pulling into a mansion.

"You never told me you were rich" I said looking at the house. And I seriously think my jaw was on the floor.

"I didn't? Well, now you know" Zack said.

We all go out of the car and walked into his house. The inside was bigger than I thought. It was beautiful though.

"Arron, we're here" Zack called out.

"I'm in the kitchen" someone called back.

"Come on" Zack said, motioning us to follow him. We walked down a long hallway and into a big kitchen.

"Well, well. If it isn't the pretty lady from the other night" Someone said, wrapping an arm around me. I looked over and notice it was Sam, Ambers date.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Zack asked. Sam and I looked over at Zack and noticed a pissed look on his face.

"Aw. Come on Zack. I can't be friendly towards my best friends new girlfriend?" Sam asked teasingly.

"It's nice to see you Sam. How is Amber?" I asked looking back at HIM.

"Oh, her. She's okay; we didn't really hit it off. But we still talk, I guess" Sam said. He unwrapped his arm around me and walked over to the fridge. "Anybody wants a drink?" he asked.

"I've already got that covered Sam" I looked over and my jaw dropped again.

'Holy crap this guy is stunning' I thought.

He had hair like Zack's but it was black and he had the most stunning hazel eyes I have ever seen. "Hi, I'm Arron. And you must be Riderr?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you" I said, shaking his hand. Surprisingly my voice didn't crack or anything, it was like it always was.

"And you guys are Riderr's best friends" he said looking at them.

"I'm Serenity and this is Riley" Serenity said introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you" Arron said, smiling. "I hope you guys don't mind but Sam and our two sisters will be joining us."

"I didn't know you had sisters" I said looking over at Zack. "Any more siblings I should know about?" I asked him.

I was a little annoyed that he never told me about his family. I mean I had asked him but he never said much. He did however talk about Arron a lot, which meant Zack looked up to him. And I could see why, now that I met him.

"No just one older brother and two sisters. one is older and the other one is younger. Arron is the oldest out of all of us." Zack said. I noticed all three of them were staring at me weirdly.

Zackary's P.O.V

"Feisty, I like that" Sam said as Arron, Sam, and I walked into the living room.

"Now I can see why she is different. She doesn't act like any other girls would have acted. She's strong" Arron said.

"Told you she was different. Speaking of which when was Ashley and Mandy supposed to come over? You never said anything about them coming over" I said. I turned to Arron waiting for an answer.

"I didn't know they were either. Ashley called before you guys came over and said that they would be here –something about wanting to meet the girl that rejected you and seeing if she truly is different" Arron said.

"I came over because I don't have anything to do until later and I was bored" Sam said.

"I knew that" I said to Sam. "If Ashley starts anything with Riderr I'm kicking her out" I said to Arron.

"Protective of her are you now?" Arron said, smirking.

"Shut up" I said. I turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that I just didn't know that my sisters were coming until you guys found out and I wanted to see what it was about" I said as I approached them.

"That's okay, Zack" Riderr said.

I didn't know why I felt the need to explain myself, but I did.

'Ashley if you even think about ruining this I will kill you' I thought to myself.

My sister's weren't exactly nice people. They were like my mother, disrespectful, arrogant, stuck up, self-centered, judgmental, and bitches. I mean sure I'm a little of all that but not like them. Mandy isn't as bad as Ashley thought. Ashley is horrible. These two go further than all of that, just can't find any words that would fit them.

"Ashley and Mandy will be here in a couple of minutes" Arron said, walking into the kitchen.

"And dinner will be ready in 5 minutes" Sam said. I rolled my eyes, I was pissed.

All of us walked into the living room and took our seats. We were waiting for Ashley and Mandy to come and also for dinner to be served.

'I'm just glad that mom and dad aren't here' I thought to myself.

"Honey, we're home" I heard two people say. And now it begins.

Riderr's P.O.V

I was talking to Arron about what I did when we heard two people call out: "Honey, we're home"

We all faced towards the hallway and again my mouth dropped. One girl had long black hair and purple eyes and the other one had medium brown hair and hazel eyes. They both were really pretty.

"Ashley, Mandy your here" Arron said. I could tell that the smile on his face was fake. Even Zack and Sam's smiles were fake.

'I wonder if they aren't really happy that they are here' I thought.

"Yeah, we would of been here sooner but traffic" The one with the black hair said. "So who are you people?" she asked.

"Ashley, don't be so rude. They are our brother's guest" the one with the brown hair said.

"Like I care" Ashley said. I was getting the feeling that I wasn't going to like Ashley.

Ashley and Mandy walked out and sat beside Arron. The seating went like this: Zack on the end of the table, me next to him, Serenity next to me, and Riley on the other end of the table. Sam was across from Zack, Arron was across from me, Ashley was across from Serenity and Mandy was across from Riley.

"So who are you?" Ashley asked again.

"I'm Riley" Riley said speaking up. Ashley looked at him and smile.

'I really don't like that look' I thought.

"I'm Serenity" Serenity said. Ashley looked at Serenity, her smiling fading.

"And I'm Riderr" I said. Ashley looked at me and frowned.

'Yup. I'm not going to like her' I thought.

"So your my little brother's new play toy?" Ashley asked. She started to laugh. I felt my anger rise.

"I'm not his play toy" I said coldly. Everyone but Serenity and Riley looked at me shocked.

"My, you got a cold one didn't you Zackary" Ashley said facing Zack.

"To make things clear Ashley. Riderr isn't a play toy. She's a girl I really like. So please don't be mean and call her what she isn't" Zack said. I looked at him and smiled.

'He's sticking up for me that's a good thing' I thought.

"Whatever, like I believe that" Ashley said, glaring at me. I returned the glare.

"Well it's nice to meet you Riderr" I looked over at Mandy and smiled.

'She doesn't seem too bad. Better than Ashley so far' I thought.

"Nice to meet you to, Mandy" I said nicely.

"Dinner is ready" A butler said.

Eight butlers came out carrying a tray; they set the tray in front of all of us and took the lid off. I felt my mouth water. It was seafood and fresh seafood at that –crab, lobster, and shrimp. Yummy! As everyone was eating not much was said. After we ate the butler said that desert would be ready shortly.

"So Riderr tell me about yourself. What do you do?" Ashley asked.

"I'm a waitress at Kingdom Castle. I work with my best friend Serenity" I said pointing to Serenity. Serenity looked at Ashley and gave her a fake smile. I could tell Serenity didn't like Ashley that much either.

"A waitress? That's a laugh"

"Ashley" Arron said facing his sister. "I thought you were told to be nice"

"I am being nice" Ashley said harshly. "So let me ask you how long have you known my brother?"

"A couple of weeks" I said.

"Really? That's it? Such a long time and yet you both say you haven't slept together. Jeez Zack have you lost your game?" Ashley said turning towards Zack again. I could tell that Zack wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut.

"He seems really mad" Serenity whispered in my ear. I nodded in agreement.

"So Riderr" Ashley said facing me again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure go right on ahead" I said a little cold. This girl was also making me mad. But I'm going to put up with it since she is Zack's family.

"What is it that my brother makes you do? I mean I know he only goes for girls to use them for something, whether it is sex or something else. Yet I can't picture him staying for sex. So what exactly does he get from you, I mean you're not that special" she said smirking.

"I thought I already told you, Ashley that your brother and I haven't had sex. So quit asking. And another thing, the way I see it I'm far better than you could ever be" I snapped.

Sam, Arron, Zack and Mandy looked at me with wide eyes. Ashley on the other hand looked extremely pissed.

"Excuse me?" she said coldly.

"I'm sorry do you want me to rephrase what I said so that someone like you with a tiny brain could understand. Or would you like me to spell things out for you. Would that help? Because I seriously thought what I said was perfectly clear" I said coldly.

I had enough of Ashley and her rude comments. The entire night she has done nothing but be mean to me and I hate people like that. I held back though, I mean I didn't care if people were rude and crap to me. It was when they turned their rudeness towards the people that I care for when I become a bitch.

"Why you little–"

"Ashley, enough" Zack said. Both Ashley and I looked over at Zack. Zack wasn't looking at Ashley though, he was looking at me.

"Zack don't interfere. This low life bitch needs to learn her place." Ashley stood up, placed her hands on the table and glared at me. I glared back showing her I wasn't backing down. "And I'm going to be the one to make her learn it"

"Oh are you now?" I asked laughing. Ashley growled angrily at me.

"I don't have to put up with you and your rudeness."

"Well you're the one who was being rude to Riderr first –so why don't you just sit down and we all calm down?" Serenity said.

I looked over at Serenity with a look that said don't get into this. I mean I respect Serenity and her kindness. She was always the one that kept me in line and she was a peacemaker. As for me, I was the one in the fight kicking some girl's ass.

"I didn't ask for you to speak, bitch" Ashley snapped. I turned and glared at Ashley.

'If she starts anything with Serenity I'm going to deck her' I thought.

"You and your low life friend here," Ashley said still speaking to Serenity, "Need to learn your place. And if I can't do it with words then I will forcefully"

"If you even think about touching her I will kick your ass" I snapped. I stood up, placed my hands on the table and glared at Ashley. Our faces were only inches apart.

"Ah, is the low life afraid that I will hurt her little friend?" Ashley mocked. "How about I teach your friend a lesson first" she smirked.

I have had it.

-CRACK-

Next thing I knew Riley and Serenity were holding me back while Ashley was leaning against the wall holding her bloody nose. Ashley's nose was broken; I knew that because I felt it break when I punched her.

"You little bitch if you ever and I mean ever threaten my friends again I will make you regret it" I said struggling to get away from Riley and Serenity so that I could punch her some more.

Zackary's P.O.V

"Holy crap she broke your sisters nose, Zack" Sam said.

Arron, Sam, and I were watching as Riley and Serenity held Riderr back. And Mandy was over at Ashley's side seeing how she was doing.

"You broke my nose you stupid bitch" Ashley said standing up and shoving Mandy off of her.

"Yeah and I'll break every bone in your body if you ever come near me" Riderr said coldly.

Ashley was about to go towards Riderr when Arron and I grabbed her. Sam stood in the middle of the two girls just in case none of us could hold them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GONIG ON HERE" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the kitchen.

'Shit, dad's home' I thought.

"I thought you and mom were gone?" Arron asked.

"Your mother is gone but I came back because work called with an emergency. Now will someone tell me what the hell is going on here? And Ashley why do you have a broken nose?" my father asked.

"Well you see sir, Ashley was being rude to Riderr and her friends and she threaten them. So Riderr here broke Ashley's nose" Sam said. My father looked at Ashley then over to Riderr.

"And who are you three?" my father asked.

"They're with me, dad" I said. I let go of Ashley and walked towards my dad. "See, I brought them over because Arron wanted to meet Riderr and Riderr's friends wanted to meet me" I explained.

"Arron, Zack, and Mandy come with me. Ashley you stay here and Sam make sure nothing happens" my dad said.

He turned and walked into the kitchen. Arron, Mandy, and I following him.

"Explain to me what is going on here?" my father asked once we were in the kitchen.

Mandy explained her part, Arron explained his and I explained the rest. Dad didn't say anything for a while; he stood there taking in what we had said.

"Zack you brought a girl home. That's what surprises me the most." he finally said. "Why is she so different?" he asked me. I didn't say anything for moments. I thought about it.

"She's the first girl to ever reject me. For some reason dad she makes me feel different. With her I have to try. And it's with her that Sam and Arron say that I act myself around. Usually I sleep with a girl and use them and move on. But with her, I don't want that. I want something completely different, I want something more. I don't know why and I can't really explain to you how she's different. She just is." When I stopped explaining I notice my dad smiling at me.

"It seems that you actually feel something for this girl" he said. I nodded my head even though it wasn't a question. "I see. Well then, it seems like Ashley deserved to have her nose broken. I would like to meet this girl." my body tensed.

My dad and I were close, just like me and Arron. But Arron was the one I looked up to, not my dad. I tell them both everything. But I didn't expect my dad to stick up for Riderr and want to meet her. I thought he was going to take Ashley's side.

"Son, I could tell just by looking at you that you want this girl to stay in your life. And if that's the case then I might as well get to know her."

"Thanks" I said.

I felt happy that so far my family liked Riderr. Even Mandy liked her, well more like she likes her friend Serenity. The only one who doesn't is Ashley. Which means mom probably won't like her since Ashley is a mommy's girl.

We all walked back into the room. Riderr was calmed down as well. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. I felt her stiffen at first but she then relaxed into the hug.

"Sorry about my sister" I said to her.

"It's okay" she said laughing. I pulled away from her and smiled.

"My dad wants to meet you" I said. I grabbed her hand and walked her over to my father. "Dad this is Riderr, Riderr this is my dad"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Archer" Riderr said politely.

"Oh please, don't call me that. Call me Phil" he said smiling at her. Arron and I looked at each other shocked. Usually my dad doesn't let people call him by his first name.

"Okay, well nice to meet you Phil" Riderr said, smiling back at him.

"I hope you don't mind Zack but I would like to steal this stunning young lady from you" my dad said.

"Sure" I said. I let go of Riderr's hand and her and my dad walked into the kitchen.

"I CANT BELIEVE HE TOOK HER SIDE" Ashley yelled.

"Shut up Ashley" Arron said coldly.

"I hate all of you" Ashley said. She grabbed her things and stormed out of the house.

"You going with her Mandy?" I asked.

"No, I want to stay her. Plus I actually like Riderr and her friend" Mandy said. She looked over at Serenity and smiled.

"More like she likes them because she's a lesbian and wants her friend" Sam said walking over to us. Arron and I laughed at that.

-1 hour later-

Riderr and my dad walked out of the kitchen laughing. Wait they were laughing? "I approve of this one Zack" my dad said smiling at me. I grabbed Riderr's hand.

"Thanks"

"Now remember Riderr you can come over anytime and visit us. And if you need anything –and I do mean anything at all– then you can just ask me" my dad smiled at her and said. I tensed up.

'Wow he really likes her' I thought.

"Now I have to go I will see you guys later. And it was nice to meet you three" my dad waved and walked out of the house.

"Your dad's really nice" Riderr said to me.

"Surprisingly" I said. She looked at me confused. "Usually my dad doesn't like people. Let alone tell them to call him by his first name. You're the first that my dad has liked since Sam" I explained.

"Oh okay"

"And don't worry we will do this again, but without Ashley" Arron said.

"Sounds good"

"You guys ready?" I asked. Riderr nodded her head. They all said goodbye and I drove them home. "I'm really sorry about my sister" I said to Riderr as me and her were standing outside of her house. Riley and Serenity already went inside.

"I told you it's okay. I didn't mean to break her nose though" Riderr said sadly.

"Please, she deserved it" I laughed. Riderr looked at me and laughed to. "I'll see you soon" I said.

"Yeah" I was about to walk off when Riderr grabbed my arm. I looked back at her. She leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. I felt my heart race, a weird feeling in my stomach and I was smiling.

"Thanks again" she said, smiling. She turned around, walked into her house and locked the door. I held the place where she kissed me.

'Maybe dad was right, maybe I don't want her out of my life. Maybe I do want her to stay and never leave' I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Zack's P.O.V

-The next day-

I woke up to my phone ringing. I looked at the caller id and noticed it was Amber. '_Great what does she want?'_ I wondered. I rejected the call because I honestly didn't want to know. The entire night I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking about last night. But what kept replaying in my head was when she kissed my cheek and the way she made me feel. It was a hell of a lot different than what I am use to. Actually I've never felt like this before and I'm not sure what to call it or what to do with this feeling. I opened my phone and texted Riderr.

-**What are you doing today?**

I wanted to see her again; I needed to see her again. I jumped out of bed and walked into my bathroom to get ready for the day.

-30 minutes later-

I buttoned up my shirt, checked myself out in the mirror and walked into my bedroom. I saw the light on phone flashing which met I have a message. I walked over to my bed, picked up my phone and opened it.

-**I have to work today until 8, lame! But if you want to do something when I get off we can**

'_I don't think I have anything to do tonight'_ I thought. I started to texted her back.

-**I would love to, how about we just have a relaxing night? Maybe we can watch a movie at my house or yours? **

I shut my phone and walked out of my room. "You seem happy," I looked over and noticed Arron.

"Yeah I am" I said, smiling. I was happy; honestly I don't think I have ever been truly happy until now.

"Oh by the way Amber was here early but you were sleeping" Arron said as he followed me into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah and what did she want?" I asked. I opened the refrigerator grabbed a beer and closed it. I walked around and grabbed me some leftover breakfast that the butlers left for me like they always do since I usually don't wake up into real late.

"I honestly don't know she seemed mad about something" Arron said, grabbing a beer as well. See the thing about my kind is that it's extremely hard to get drunk; we have a high alcohol tolerance. And not only that alcohol is actually good for us, never knew why though.

"I guess I will run by her work and see what she wanted" I said with a mouth full of bacon.

"All right, so what are you doing tonight?" Arron asked. I looked over at him with a questionable look. "Just thought that you might want to do something later if you're not busy like maybe me, you, Riderr and this girl I'm taking out tonight could do something."

"Actually I was just going to relax and watch some movies, but you two can join us" I said. "Who's the girl you're taking out tonight?" I asked.

"Some girl I met while I was away" Arron said. I looked at him and smiled.

"You like her or is she just something fun to play with?" I asked, laughing.

"I don't know yet" Arron laughed. I shook my head back and forth; my brother was a better player than I was. Always going after girls that actually make him work for what he wanted, while I only go for girls that are easy. Well that is until Riderr, she was just so different.

"Okay well Riderr doesn't get off until 8" I said. I drank the last drop of my beer and threw it away. "I'll see you tonight" I said as I left the house. My phone vibrated in my pocket, I took it out and read the message.

-**Yeah that's fine with me**, Riderr texted back.

-**Okay well Arron and his date are going to be joining us tonight, is that a problem?** I asked her as I got into my car. I put my keys into the ignition and put it into drive. "Guess I will see what Amber wanted" I said as I drove out of my driveway and onto the street. I opened my phone once it vibrated.

-**No that's fine with me**; I closed my phone and smiled.

'_Maybe tonight, huh'_ I thought. I pulled into Ambers work, turned off my car, got out and walked into the bar. "Is Amber here?" I asked the bartender.

"Yeah she is in the back, do you want me to get her for you?" the bartender asked.

"No I'll just see my own way back" I said as I walked towards the back. I opened the door and walked into the break room. Amber was sitting there at the table, looking really mad. "Yo," I said as I pulled the chair from the table and sat across from her.

"Don't act so casual around me, Zack" Amber said, angrily. I looked at her confused.

"Well how do you want me to act?" I asked.

"I want you to act like a caring boyfriend that missed a date with his girlfriend like he promised he wouldn't" she said. She looked at me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked her, I was confused.

"You told me that if I got you a date with Riderr that you owed me, right?" I shook my head in agreement to her question. "And the other night I called you and said that I knew how you could repay me back. I said you could repay me back by actually making me your girlfriend and taking me out on a date, which should have been last night, but you weren't answering my phone calls at all last night. And when I called your brother Arron he said you were sleeping." Amber said. I looked at her even more confused; last night I was having dinner with Riderr and everyone. And what the hell is she talking about the other night?

"Okay Amber what the hell are you talking about? I don't remember telling you that I would make you my girlfriend and taking you out on a date" I asked.

"It was the night that you and Sam were out drinking I think it was Thursday the day after I got you a date with Riderr" Amber said. I put my finger to my chin and thought about what she was talking about.

"Oh yeah Thursday was the night that me and Sam went to Eric's party" I laughed. Eric was another person of my kind, and there is only one way to get our kind drunk. It's a special drink that my kind has created because we wanted to know what it was like. After that pretty much everyone liked the drink, but it's extremely hard to come by in the human world. Eric got a huge stash of it the other night and invited everyone he knew over. "Man was I wasted" I laughed. Amber looked at me even more pissed than she was just a minute ago. "Listen Amber I really don't remember that night, I honestly don't. And if I was sober I don't think I would have agreed to making you my girlfriend. I'm seeing Riderr and that's all there is to it" I said to her.

-SMACK-

My eyes widened in shock and surprised and I was holding my cheek. "What the hell was that for?" I snapped.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING JERK ZACKARY, AND YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE RIDERR NEVER WANTS TO SEE YOU AGAIN" Amber yelled. She stormed into her office, slamming the door behind her.

'_Jesus Christ that woman is crazy, remind me why I ever kept her around'_ I thought, but for some reason I felt a tug in my chest. "I hope Riderr doesn't let her get to her" I said to myself. I walked out of the break room and out of the bar.

Riderr's P.O.V

"Why does work have to suck so much?" I asked Serenity. Serenity and I were at lunch, so we were eating and talking until the time passed.

"Jezz Riderr you're complaining a lot today" Serenity laughed. I looked at her and smiled.

"Sorry I just want tonight to come" I said happily.

"Oh yeah and why's that?" Serenity asked.

"Because I'm hanging out with Zack" I said, smiling.

"You really like him don't you?"

"Yeah I really do" I said. I felt something I haven't felt before, even when I was with Riley. And he made me happy too.

"Just be careful" Serenity said. I looked at her and laughed.

"I will and you make sure to be careful with Mandy" I teased. Serenity's face turned as red as a tomato.

"SHUT UP" she yelled, throwing her napkin at me. I was laughing extremely hard.

"Awh come on" I laughed. Serenity glared at me, causing me to laugh harder.

"Time to go back to work" Serenity said as she marched off. I followed after her still laughing.

-Later that night-

"I'll see you later" I told Serenity as I got into my car. She rolled her eyes and laughed at me. I turned my car on and backed out of the parking lot and drove to Zack's house. It was already 8:30 p.m. it took me longer than I thought to get here since I had to change. I pulled into Zack's driveway and noticed another car here. "Must be Arron's date" I said to myself as I put my car into park and turned it off. I got out of my car and walked to the front door, knocking on it. Seconds later the door opened to Zack standing in the doorway smiling. "Sorry I had to change" I explained.

"That's okay" Zack said, he grabbed my hand walking me inside and shutting the door behind him. "Riderr's here" Zack called out.

"About time" Arron said stepping out of the living room and into the hallway.

"Sorry" I said, laughing.

"That's okay" Arron said, messing my hair up a little. I glared at Arron which caused the both of them to laugh. I rolled my eyes at them as I fixed my hair. "Come on we're about to start the movie" Arron said walking back into the living room. Zack followed after him, pulling me with him since he was still holding my hand.

"What are we watching?" I asked Zack.

"I think my brother put in nightmare on Elm Street. It's like his favorite movie" Zack said, laughing. I sighed heavily. "Is something wrong?" Zack asked.

"No… nothing I love scary movies, it's just that I can never sleep alone after that" I explained, blushing.

"Well you could always stay here with me" Zack offered. I looked at me and smiled.

"I'll think about it" I said. Zack gave me a pouting look; I shoved him away and laughed.

Zack's P.O.V

"That wasn't nice" I laughed at Riderr, I pulled her into me and hugged her. I could feel her laughing into my chest.

"Never said I was nice" she said. I laughed and looked down at her. I couldn't help but think how right it felt with her, having her in my arms.

"All right love birds lets go" Arron said. I looked over at him and glared. Arron started laughing. I rolled my eyes, grabbed Riderr's hand and pulled her into the living room.

"Total ruin of the moment" I whispered to Arron. Arron looked at me, shrugged his shoulder and smiled.

"Riderr this is Jasmine, Jasmine this is Riderr" Arron said, introducing the two.

"It's nice to meet you" Riderr said. Jasmine looked at her and smiled.

"You too" Jasmine said. I walked over to the couch, sat down. Riderr followed and sat down beside me. Arron and Jasmine sat on the other couch, and Arron turned pressed play.

-After the movie-

"Remind me not to sleep tonight" Riderr said, all of us looked at her and laughed.

"I agree" Jasmine said, laughing. Arron and I looked at each other laughing harder at the two girls.

"Well we will see you two later" Arron said, pulling Jasmine off of the couch and walked upstairs into his bedroom.

"If you want to stay we don't have to do anything," I told Riderr. She looked up at me and smiled.

"All right, but I don't have anything to wear" She said. I laughed at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"You can wear something of mine" I told her. I stood up, Riderr standing up with me and showed her upstairs to my room. I opened my door once we got to it and walked in. "I'll get you something to wear" I told her as I walked to my draws.

"Okay" Riderr said, she walked in and sat on my bed looking around my room. I couldn't help but smile at her. I grabbed a pair of my old shorts that I'm sure will fit her and grabbed an old t-shirt as well.

"The shorts should fit, but I'm not too sure about the shirt" I said, handing her the clothes.

"That's okay, I'm going to go and change" She said standing up, "Um… where is the bathroom?" She asked me.

"Right there" I said pointing to the door.

"Thanks" she said as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I walked back over to my draws and grabbed me something to wear. After I changed I walked over to my bed, got in and turned on the TV. Moments later Riderr came out of the bathroom, I couldn't help but stare at her.

'_Who would have known that she could make my clothes look so good'_ I thought. My shorts fit her perfectly, but my shirt was a little big for her, but honestly it made her look amazing.

"The shirts a little big but it's comfortable" Riderr said as she got into bed next to me.

"That's okay, you still look good" I said. Riderr looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks, I think" she said as she layed down next to me. I couldn't help but stare over at her, I wanted her I knew that much. After debating in my head I decided that I would kiss her. I set the remote on the TV stand next to me and turned over on my side looking down at her. "Something wrong, Zack?" Riderr asked me.

"No I just want to do something" I told her as I was looking down at her.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" she asked me. I smiled at her and leaned closer.

"This" I said before I pressed my lips against hers. What I felt was something that I have never felted before when I kissed another girl. Usually when I kissed a girl it was just a simple kiss, but this one, this one was entirely different. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Riderr put her arms around my neck. I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she left me. I stuck my tongue into her mouth and started to explore her mouth. I could fell and hear her moan softly into the kiss. I couldn't take it; I got on top of her, broke the kiss and started kissing down to her neck. I felt her wrap her legs around my waist, causing me to moan lightly when she rubbed against my growing erection. I started to kiss her neck until I found her weak spot, she moaned softly when I found it. I smirked against her neck and started to suck, bite, and kiss that spot until I knew that I left a mark. As I was leaving my mark on her neck I started to put my hands up my shirt and run my fingers along her skin. I could feel the goose bumps form on her skin from my touch. I stopped kissing her neck, lifted her up and started to take off her shirt.

"Zack wait" Riderr said, I stopped what I was doing and looked at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked her.

"No… no it's just I don't think we should have sex yet" She said. I looked at her, frowning.

"All right" I said, I layed down next to her and pulled her into my chest.

"I'm sorry" she said, looking up at me. I smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Don't be, I shouldn't have done that. But I want you to know that I'll wait until you're ready, okay?"

"Thanks" she said, she kissed my lips and layed down on my chest. Sure I was upset that I didn't get to have her when I really wanted her, but at the same time what we are doing now, just laying her, it felt right.

'_What the hell is she doing to me?'_ I asked myself as I started to fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Zack's P.O.V**

My eyes fluttered opened as I forced myself awake. I groaned, still tired. I was about to get up when I felt something move against me. I sat up a little, realizing that it was Riderr who was asleep on my chest. Last night started to come back to me. A smile formed on my lips and I looked down at her sleeping form. She looked really peaceful. I kissed her forehead lighting, that way I wouldn't wake her up. I layed back down and pulled her closer to me. '_It feels so right with her'_ I thought. I started to drift back to sleep.

**-1 hour later-**

"Zack…Zack wake up." I opened my eyes to see Riderr looking down at me, smiling.

"Good morning," I said, smiling at her.

"You mean good afternoon. It's almost 2:00 in the afternoon," said Riderr, giggling. I sat up, looked over at my alarm clock and realized she was right.

"Well it looks like you're right. I hope you didn't have to work today," I said, re-focusing my attention to her.

"No I don't have to today," said Riderr. I smiled and leaned forward, pulling her into a kiss.

"Good," I said, pulling away from her before I lost control. Kisses with her are breathtaking and they make me want to lose myself in them. But I'm afraid if I did that then I would try and force myself on her and I don't want that to happen. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked her. Riderr sighed and tapper her chin, thinking.

"How about we just be lazy and relax today? I've missed being able to do that since I've been working a lot," asked Riderr. I laughed at her and kissed her forehead.

"Sounds good to me, but I'm going to go and take a shower. You can head downstairs and get something to eat if you like and when I'm done I can come and get you so that you can take one," I said.

"Okay," said Riderr. She jumped out of bed, stretching and I got out as well. "Just come get me when you're done."

"I will," I said. I grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

**Riderr's P.O.V**

I made my way towards the kitchen when all of a sudden someone ran into me. "I'm so sorry," I said. I looked up at the person and realized it was Arron. But he wasn't looking at me exactly; he was looking at my neck.

"It's okay," said Arron. I noticed something odd in his voice, anger maybe. "Where were you running off to?" ask Arron, the tone in his voice changing back to a sarcastic one.

"To the kitchen, I'm starved," I said.

"Looks like we're going to the same place," said Arron, laughing. He started to walk towards the kitchen and I followed after him.

"Where's Jasmine?" I asked him once we reached the kitchen. Arron walked towards the refrigerator, opening it and grabbed a beer. He turned around, facing me and opened the bottle.

"She had to go to work this morning," said Arron.

"That sucks," I said. Arron just shrugged his shoulders and took a drink of his beer. "Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" I asked. Arron stopped drinking, which by now it was almost gone.

"Not exactly," said Arron. He set the beer bottle on the counter and stared at me. "There are some muffins if you want some."

"Thanks," I said. I walked over to the stove, grabbed 5 muffins and by the looks of it there was about 50 or so muffins. I walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. The entire time I felt Arron staring at me. I looked over at him and gave him a questionable look.

"Did you have some fun last night?" asked Arron, pointing to my neck. I gave him an even more questionable look. "You have a big hickey on your neck," he explained, laughing. I dropped my muffin that I was about to eat and grabbed my neck. I felt my face turn red as I did.

"It's not what you think," I stammered. Arron raised both of his hands in front of him, still laughing.

"It's none of my business," he said. I quickly grabbed a muffin and threw it at him. It ended up hitting him in the chest. Arron stopped laughing, looked at the muffin on the ground then over at me.

"Did you really just throw a muffin at me?" he asked me, smirking.

"So what if I did? What are you doing to do about it?" I asked. The look I was giving him was a one of challenge. Arron's smirk on his face grew. He bent down, grabbed the muffin off of the floor and straightened up.

"You're going to regret challenging me," he said. I was going to ask him what he was going to do with the muffin when it started to fly towards me. I quickly dodged, jumping from the chair that I was sitting on. When I turned back around I ran into someone's chest. I looked up at Arron who was looking down at me, smirking. I squealed and turned away from him, ready to run, but before I could even make a move I felt him grab my arm and pull me towards him. "You are so going to get it," he said. He started to tickle me, causing me to laugh uncontrollably.

"Ar…Arron…st…stopp" I laughed.

**Zack's P.O.V**

I walked downstairs when I heard a commotion in the kitchen. "What the hell is going on in there," I asked myself. I headed towards the kitchen and opened the door. "What are you doing?" I asked. I felt my blood boil. Arron stopped tickling Riderr and looked over at me.

"Hey little bro'" said Arron.

"Why were you tickling Riderr?" I asked him. Arron laughed, making my blood boil more.

"She threw a muffin at me so I tickled her in payback," explained Arron.

"Yeah I started it," said Riderr, who was looking at me seriously. "Well I'm going to go and take a shower." She walked away from Arron and over to me. She got on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek before she left. The anger that was growing inside of me completely vanished.

"Who would have known that you would become the jealous type," said Arron. He was still laughing. I glared at him. "Don't worry she's yours. After all we made a promise to each other over 200 years ago to never go after each other's women."

"Yeah, I know. But she's not exactly my woman, yet," I said. I walked over to the refrigerator, opened it, and grabbed a beer. I faced my brother again and opened the beer up.

"What do you mean she's not exactly your woman? I mean didn't you guys sleep together last night? She does have a huge hickey on her neck," he asked me. I took a drink of my beer until it was almost gone and set it on the counter.

"We slept in the same bed together, but nothing more than a make out session. Before things could go any farther she stopped me saying that she didn't want to have sex yet. So I left it at that. I didn't want to force her into anything that she didn't want to do," I explained. Arron looked at me and sighed.

"She really has changed you," he said. I sighed, picked up my beer and drank the rest of it.

"Yeah she has," I said, throwing the beer away.

**Riderr's P.O.V**

I finished getting dressed, wearing the same clothes that I came here in last night. To my surprise my clothes were washed. I walked back into Zack's room to see my phone flashing. "It's probably Serenity wondering where I went last night," I said to myself. I walked over to the night stand, grabbed my phone and flipped it open. But to my surprise the text message wasn't from Serenity, it was from Amber. I opened the message and read it.

-**Zack's been lying to you this entire time. And not only that we were dating before I found out that he cheated on me with you. I just thought that I would let you know before he hurt you too.**

I texted her back saying;

-**I thought that you were the one that set us up together? I mean if you say that you two were dating why would you have done that?**

Moments later a text from Amber came. It read;

-**Yeah I did, but that was before I knew that I wanted him. The day after we all had that double date he asked me to be his girlfriend. We were supposed to go out Monday night for our date, but he never showed. I called his brother looking for him that night and Arron said that he was sleeping.**

I shut my phone, feeling angry rise inside of me. '_Monday night was the night that we all had dinner together. So basically Zack had Arron lie for him because he didn't want to go out with his own girlfriend'_ I thought. I quickly grabbed my things, walked downstairs quietly and left Zack's house. I didn't want to speak to him right now. Actually I didn't know if I could without smashing his face in. Once I got into my car I punched my steering wheel. "Damnit" I said, furious. I was pissed off; pissed that I let myself fall for him and pissed that he tricked me and that he had a girlfriend and never even told me about her. Not only that he also cheated on her with me. "I'm an idiot. Guess I now know who he really is," I said. I put my keys into my ignition and drove off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Zack's P.O.V**

I walked upstairs to go get Riderr; she's been upstairs for about 2 hours now. I was a little worried, but I thought that maybe she fell asleep or something. "Riderr," I called out as I opened my bedroom door, but to my surprise she wasn't in my bed or in my room. I walked in and headed towards my bathroom, opening the door once I reached the door. To my surprise again she wasn't in here. I closed the bathroom door and looked around, noticing that her stuff was gone. I quickly ran downstairs to the front door, opened it, and noticed that her car was also gone. "Damn where did she go?" I asked myself as I closed the front door.

"What did Riderr run off?" asked Arron as I walked into the living room.

"Apparently," I said as I sat down on the couch. Just as I sat down my phone started going off. I reached into my pocket, flipped my phone open, and saw that it was from Amber. I clicked on the message and read it;

-**Looks like Riderr don't want anything to do with you anymore, too bad.**

I felt my fists clench tight. Arron looked over at me worried. I texted back;

**What the hell did you do?** I asked.

Moment's later Amber texted back saying;

**I told you I would make sure that she would want nothing to do with you. That's all you need to know, it doesn't matter what I said, but I will make her realize who you really are.**

After I read the text from Amber, I quickly threw my phone against the wall, breaking it instantly. "What the hell is going on, Zack?" asked Arron. I turned my head towards him, glaring.

"Amber happened," I said coldly. I stood up, walked out of the living room into the hallway, grabbed my car keys from the table that was by the door and left. I didn't know where I was going; I just needed to go somewhere where I can release the anger that I was feeling right now. Because if I didn't soon, I knew I would find Amber and make her pay for what she just did. It isn't a good idea to piss me off, an immortal.

**Riderr's P.O.V**

I slammed the front door to the house that I shared with Riley and Serenity shut as I walked into the house. I threw my car keys on the table and walked into my bedroom, slamming the door shut once I was inside. Moments later a knock came to my door, "Go away," I called out. My door opened and Riley walked in. "I thought that I said to go away," I said to him, coldly. Riley looked at me, walked over to my bed, and sat down at the end of it.

"What happened?" asked Riley. I could hear the worry in his voice. I looked over at him and glared.

"Zackary Archer happened, that's all I'm willing to talk about right now," I said. Riley groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

"All right, I won't push you to tell me what happened. But will you at least tell me when you're ready too, I'm worried?" asked Riley.

"Yeah, maybe," I said. Riley shook his head back and forth

"You're stubborn, you know that" said Riley, slightly laughing. I was about to say a smart ass comment to him when the doorbell rang. "I'll go get it," said Riley, standing up. Riley walked out of my room and towards the front door. I had a feeling that it might be Zack that was at the front door, but moments later Riley walked in with Arron.

"What do you want?" I asked Arron.

"I'll give you two sometime alone," said Riley, walking out of my room and closing the door behind him. Arron stood by my door for sometime before walking over to my bed and sitting at the end of it like Riley did before he rang the doorbell.

"What did Amber say to you this morning?" asked Arron. I looked over at him and glared.

"Basically she told me who your brother really is, a womanizing player who only uses people for sex," I said. I saw Arron's eyes open in surprise, like what I said was true. Which I knew it was for the most part, even though I wish it wasn't.

"Your right, Zackary is all of those things. Or should I say he was those things," said Arron. I gave him a confused look and waited for him to continue. "Since you've come along, Zack has changed. He isn't what he used to be," explained Arron. I turned my head away from Arron and looked the wall in front of me.

"It's hard for a person to completely change when they've been a certain way for so long. They may want to change or they have found something or someone to change for, but changing won't be easy for them. It's new to them; different. And it may take a long time to change into something they're not use too or they may not be able to change at all because it's too hard for them to change, maybe impossible for them to. No matter how hard they try," I looked back at Arron, "I honestly don't know if your brother is truly willing to change, even if you believe he could," I said. Arron looked at me and slightly smiled.

"Now I see what Zackary sees in you," said Arron. I turned my head away from him when I felt myself blush a little.

'_Why am I blushing? I can't be attracted to Arron, could I?'_ I asked myself.

"Riderr," I turned my head, facing Arron again when he said my name. "If you need anything, then here's my number," said Arron as he placed a piece of paper on my night stand. I was at loss for words by what he just did.

'_Is he hitting on me? Or is it something else?'_ I asked myself as I gave Arron a slightly confused look. "Um…thanks," I said, blushing a little. I hope he didn't notice that though. Arron smiled, stood up, and walked out of my bedroom. Moments later Riley walked back in.

"What was that all about?" asked Riley as he walked over and sat at the end of my bed.

"He just asked why I left this morning without telling anyone. I told him the same thing I told you," I explained. Riley looked over at me, I could tell he was studying him.

"I see," Riley finally said after some moments of being silent.

**Zack's P.O.V**

I drove my car into my driveway, parked my car, turned the engine off, and got out. I sighed heavily, I was finally calm, but I was still worried about the whole situation that happened this morning. I opened the front door, set my keys on the table by the door, walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch; grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. "It's about time you've come home," someone said. My entire body froze when I recognized the voice. I turned my head towards the door that led to the den room to see my mother standing in the doorway.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked her. My mom looked down at me and frowned.

"Aren't you happy that I'm home?" she asked. I forced a smile on my face.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I didn't expect you home until next week. And not only that I've had a bad morning," I said. My mom smirked at me.

"You mean you got rid of that human girl? Or did she get rid of you? Either way it's about time that human won't be in our lives anymore. Quite frankly I was a little upset when I found out what happened here when you had that dinner party. I thought that things went a little too far. I can't believe that human had the nerve to touch my daughter and hurt her; breaking her nose like that," my mom said. My eyes narrowed as I glared at her dangerously.

"Ashley deserved to have her nose broken," I snapped. My mom looked at me in disbelief, like she couldn't believe that I would take Riderr's side over my own sister; my flesh and blood.

"How dare you say that, Zackary" my mom snapped back.

"He's right dear, Ashley did deserve to have her nose broken," my father, Phil, said as he walked into the living room. My mother glared at the both of us.

"You two are unbelievable, such low lives, sticking up for a human and not your own flesh and blood," she snapped.

"Why would I stick up for her? I hate her," I snapped back.

"Zackary Calin Archer, how dare you say you hate your own sister, she is your blood. How dare you choose a human over her," my mother snapped.

"Serria, that's enough," said my father. I flinched at the power that my father used behind his words. My father is a very calm person and rarely gets mad, unlike my mother. Both my mother and I looked at my father, scared.

"Sorry for sticking up for my own daughter," said my mother.

"I don't care; I said enough, which means enough. Now you can listen or you can leave," snapped my father. I could tell his patience was running thin.

"All right you two enough," I said, standing up from the couch. Both my mom and my dad looked at me then back at each other.

"Zackary, I need to talk to you," said my father, stepping into the kitchen. I sighed heavily, threw the remote on the couch, and followed him into the kitchen.

**Zack's moms P.O.V**

'_I'm going to make sure that human girl pays for hurting my daughter and messing with me," _I thought as I walked back into the den.

**Zack's P.O.V**

"What is it?" I asked my dad once I was in the kitchen.

"There's been an incident," said my father. I gave him a questionable look, waiting for him to explain. "There's been problems with you know what," he explained. My body froze in fear.

"You don't mean that, do you?" I asked in completely shock. My father looked at me seriously and frowned.

"Yes, unfortunately, I do" he said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Zack's P.O.V**

"So what do we do?" I asked my dad. I still couldn't believe that 'they' were back and after so long in hiding; almost 500 years of hiding. I mean I knew 'they' were going to find us eventually, but not this soon; not right now.

"I honestly don't know. I know, however, that they haven't found us. They only found one of us. You remember, Roza?" asked my dad. My entire body froze. I looked over at my father in shock.

"They found her?" I asked in disbelief. Roza was one of my oldest friends; I've known her since I was born. We were never more than friends however.

"Yeah they did" said my father, sadly. I threw the beer bottle that I had finished against the wall, shattering it and causing glass to fly everywhere. I was beyond angry. I felt something touch my shoulder. I quickly whipped my head around and faced my father.

"I'm sorry, Zackary. I really am" he said. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down.

"How long do we have?" I asked. My father sighed heavily.

"We'll discuss that later tonight, when everyone gets here. I called Eric to come over and I tried to call Sam, but I couldn't get a hold of him. So if you could try and get a hold of him and tell him to come here I would appreciate it" said my dad. I nodded my head.

"What about Arron?" I asked, since I haven't seen Arron today.

"Arron should be home soon, but for right now those are the only people that need to know. We'll fill in everyone else once we've figured out what we're going to do" said my father.

"All right" I said. I turned around and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room; heading towards my room. I needed to be alone right now. I'll try and get a hold of Sam later.

**Riderr's P.O.V**

"Wow, Riderr, so you got the attention of Arron. Now that's impressive" said Serenity. I finished putting the dirty dished into the sink. The guy that I was currently waiting on is such a pig. I sighed.

"It's not like I wanted it" I said. Serenity chuckled.

"I know, but still. From what I heard from Mandy it's pretty hard to get Arron's full attention" Serenity said, laughing. I turned around, fully facing her, and glared.

"Don't you and Mandy have better thing to talk about than other people?" I asked.

"Yeah we do, but you guys are just so interesting. It's hard not to notice. Let alone talk about it" said Serenity. She started to laugh even more at the face that I gave her. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going back to work" I said. I walked out of the kitchen and into the restaurant before she could say anything more.

**Arron's P.O.V**

"You do realize that she's Zack's girl?" Mandy asked me. I took a sip of my beer and sighed.

"Not technically. They haven't made that tie yet" I said. Mandy looked over at me questionably.

"They haven't slept together yet? I thought that they would by now" said Mandy. I laughed.

"Yeah that's what I thought too, but Zack said otherwise" I said. I leaned my head against the back wall, resting it and staring at the ceiling.

"What about Jasmine?" asked Mandy. I looked at my sister seriously.

"There's nothing going on with her. Never did anything. Never will" I said. Mandy set down her beer and gave me a serious look.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Mandy.

"What I mean is when Riderr, Zack, Jasmine, and I had our movie night I noticed Jasmine staring at Zack and giving Riderr a dirty look. Like she wanted to rip Riderr right out of Zack's arms" I explained. Mandy's face darkened.

"So you mean that she was using you to get to Zack?" asked Mandy. I took another sip of my beer before answering her.

"Yeah it would seem so" I said.

"Oh man that girls got some guts" said Mandy, laughing. I chuckled slightly. "But you know that doesn't mean that you can just go after Zack's girl, even if they haven't made that tie yet or slept together. He's still your little brother" said Mandy, seriously. I stopped laughing and started playing with the ring on my finger.

"I know, but it's not like she's going to ever make that tie with him. And plus if Zack wont realize how great of a person Riderr is, then I'll claim her for myself" I said. Mandy's eyes shot open in surprise.

"Claim her? Do you know what you're saying, Arron?" asked Mandy. I looked up at Mandy more serious than I've ever been before.

"Yes I know what I'm saying and I know what it means, but she's worth it. Trust me" I said. I picked up my beer and looked out of the window. My entire body froze.

"What's wrong?" asked Mandy when she realized that I stiffened. I didn't say anything. Mandy turned around to see what I was looking at. "This isn't good" Mandy mumbled. I nodded my head in agreement, even though she couldn't see me do it.

**Riderr's P.O.V**

"Man I really hate asshole" I mumbled to myself. I turned around and started heading towards the kitchen to give the cook the man's order. As I turned around I ran into someone. "Oh god, I'm so sorry" I said to the person that I ran into.

"You should be" a woman's voice said. I stepped away from the woman and looked at her. She was really beautiful; short dark brown hair, athletic built, tan skin, and even though she was probably in her late 50's she looked pretty good.

"I said I was sorry" I said to her. The woman looked at me with a disgust face.

"I honestly don't see what's so special about you. You're nothing more than trash. Apparently my sons taste in woman has gotten to its lowest" said the woman. My eyes narrowed as I glared at the woman in front of me.

"You don't even know me; anything about me. So how dare you judge me like you do know me" I said seriously. The woman gave me a smug look.

"Now why would I waste my time trying to get to know you? You're a low life trash" asked the woman. My fist clenched as I fought back the urge to punch her face in.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work" I said. I started to walk past the woman, a.k.a bitch, and into the kitchen. However before I could walk past her the woman grabbed my arm; forcing me to stop. I turned my head and looked at the woman.

"We're not done here, Riderr" said the woman. My eyes narrowed.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Are you stupid? Or did you fail to listen to what I said earlier?" asked the woman. I yanked my arm from the woman's grasp and fully faced her. "I said that my sons taste in woman has gone to its lowest" explained the woman. I gave her a questionable look.

"Who are you?" I asked. The woman chuckled slightly.

"My name's Sierra. I'm Zack's mother" answered the woman. My eyes widened a little.

"So what exactly is your deal with me? I haven't done anything to you" I asked. The woman's face hardened.

"Yes it's true you haven't done anything to me. It's my daughter, Ashley that you did something to" said Zack's mom.

"She deserved it" I snapped. Zack's mom stepped closer to me. She was almost in my personal space and I didn't like it.

"My daughter didn't deserve anything" Zack's mom said coldly. I smiled slightly.

"Yeah she did. She deserved a lot more than a broken nose, but luckily for Ashley everyone stepped in" I said.

"Listen here you little slut. My daughter didn't deserve shit and I swear I'm going to make you pay for touching her" Zack's mom said seriously.

"That's enough mother" someone said. Zack's mom and I looked over at the person who spoke.

"Arron, sweetheart, what are you doing here?" asked Zack's mom sweetly. Arron glared at his mom.

"I saw you and decided to see what you're doing home so early. And when I saw you come in here I figured that you were up to something" said Arron.

"She deserves what's coming to her" snapped Zack's mom.

"No she doesn't and you will not touch her. Do I make myself clear?" asked Arron.

"How dare you choose this trash over your own sister?" asked Zack's mom. Arron walked towards his mom until he was looking down at her and her up at him.

"I said do-I-make-myself-clear?" Arron asked seriously. His voice was hard and cold. I almost didn't realize that it was Arron who had spoken.

"One way or another" said Zack's mom. Zack's mom looked back over at me then back over at Arron before she stomped off.

"I'm sorry about her" Arron said once Zack's mom was gone. I looked over at him and smiled.

"It's okay. Thank you for sticking up for me" I said. Arron smiled.

"Don't mention it. Anyways, I'd love to stay but I have to head home. I'll see you later" Arron said as he started to walk out.

"Yeah you will" I said.

**Zack's P.O.V**

"Man where's Arron?" asked Sam. I groaned loudly.

"For the last time he'll be here" I said, annoyed. Moments later Arron walked into the meeting room.

"Sorry I'm late. So what's this about?" Arron asked as he walked over and sat next to Eric.

"It's about 'them'" said my father. The entire room went quit, everyone but me looked at my father in fear and shock.

"They found us?" asked Arron. My father sighed.

"I don't know yet" he said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Riderr's P.O.V**

"Was that Arron?" Serenity asked me once I was inside the kitchen.

"Yeah it was" I said. I placed the man's order in the cooks hand and walked over to the drink area to get the man's Pepsi.

"Why was he here? And who was that woman that you were talking to? It looked like you wanted to smash her face in" asked Serenity. I poured the ice into the glass and filled the glass up with soda.

"That woman was Zack's mother and I still do want to smash her face in. Arron was here because he came for his mother to stop a fight from breaking out" I explained. Serenity looked at me and shook her head back and forth.

"You need to control yourself, Riderr. I mean you already broke his sisters' nose. Now you're going for his mother" said Serenity. I set down the now full glass of Pepsi down and turned around to face Serenity.

"Ashley deserved what happened"

"I know she did. She deserved much more than that" Serenity interrupted. I took a deep breath and clamed myself down.

"As I was saying, Zack's mom came here and threatened me" I finished. Serenity looked at me in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes I am. She wants to make me pay for touching Ashley" I said. Serenity sighed.

"Well Mandy did say that Ashley and her mother were extremely close" said Serenity.

"Yeah I noticed" I said. I grabbed the glass of soda and walked out of the kitchen.

**Zack's P.O.V**

"What do you mean you don't yet?" asked Eric.

"It means I don't know if they've found us yet, but I do know that they've found Roza who lived maybe 5 stats away from us" explained my father.

"Wait, Roza's dead?" asked Arron in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, yes" said my father, sadly. Everyone shifted in their chairs in uneasiness. Roza was all of ours friend.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Eric, breaking the silence. My father sighed heavily.

"We could run again" said my father.

"Damnit I'm tired of running. That's all we ever do when they find us. I'm tired of looking over my shoulder every minute. I say we do something about them" said Arron, raising his voice a little.

"I kind of agree with Arron on this one, but the question is how can we fight back? When we were exiled we lost all of our powers besides immortality. And now we can be killed, like regular humans" said Sam. Everyone was quite once again. I agreed with my older brother though. I'm tired of running. I'm tired of having to look over my shoulder every minute of the day, wondering if they're right behind me. I want to fight, but how? We're powerless now and we can now be killed like a normal human. The only thing we have going for us now is our immortality. And what good will that do against them?

"Maybe we can make a deal with then" suggested Eric. Everyone looked at him like he was a retard, everyone but me. It was actually not a bad idea.

"Yeah right like the gods will want to make a deal with us. The people who basically disobeyed them" said Sam.

"I think Eric's on to something" I said. This time everyone, but Eric, looked at me like I was a retard.

"Great, Eric's stupidity has rubbed off on you. No wonder Riderr left" said Sam. My eyes narrowed.

"What the hell did you just say?" I asked my voice cold and dangerous.

"Enough both of you, we won't solve anything if we fight amongst ourselves" said Arron.

"Arron's right" said my father.

"Fine, whatever" said Sam. I didn't say anything more. Arron did have a point, but he'll pay for that comment later.

"Zackary, why do you agree with Eric?" asked my father. I tore my gaze from Sam and looked at my father seriously.

"Well what if we showed them that we regretted what we did"

"But we don't" Sam interrupted.

"They don't need to know that" I snapped.

"Both of you, I said enough" my father said in a warning tone.

"As I was saying, what if we do that and make a deal with them to leave our immortality, not giving our powers back, and just letting us live here on Earth in peace" I finished.

"No offense, Zack, but I doubt they'll do that. If they did then they would be letting us live in peace instead of hunting us down" said Arron. I sighed heavily.

"I know, but what else can we do? It's either make a deal with them or pack up and run until they find us again" I asked. Again the room fell quite. No one really knew what to say or what to suggest. All we did know is that we're all tired of running.

"We need more help" said Sam, breaking the silence.

"I know that's why I called everyone else" said my father.

"Meaning who?" I asked.

"Meaning your mom, Ashley, Mandy, and the rest of the fallen angels in hiding around here" said my father.

"And how many is that? And I thought we weren't going to involve them until we knew what we were going to do?" asked Arron. A smirk formed on my father's face.

"A lot more than you image and we weren't, but I figured that we do need more help than just us" he said. Everyone looked at each other questionably and worried. Some fallen angels can be extremely dangerous. Some became fallen because of more serious crimes than just disobeying the gods. I sighed again.

'_I just hope this doesn't turn into an all out war'_ I thought.

**Riderr's P.O.V**

"Man I'm so glad that work is finally over" said Serenity, stretching her arms out. I looked over at her and smiled.

"Have a big date with Mandy?" I teased. Serenity rolled her eyes.

"No. She said that she had a family thing tonight" said Serenity.

"Oh so that means I'm going to be stuck with you, huh" I said. Serenity looked at me and stuck her tongue out, giggling. I laughed. "How mature" I said, while laughing.

"I know, but that's why you love me" she said.

"Yeah, I love you" I said, jokingly. Serenity frowned.

"You don't love me?" she said, sadly. I put my arm around her shoulders.

"I'm just kidding. Of course I love you" I said.

"Good you better" said Serenity. I un-wrapped my arm from her shoulders and walked over to my work locker, throwing in my apron and grabbing my jacket; putting it on, and grabbing my car keys and my purse.

"Ready?" Serenity asked once I walked out of the staff room and into the restaurant.

"Yeah I am" I said. Serenity and I walked out of the restaurant and to our cars. But as I got closer to mine I noticed a really attractive guy leaning against my car. As I got closer I took in the guys' features; tall, tan skin, muscular, and white hair. He has a dangerous feel to him, but at the same time it was almost peaceful. "Can I help you?" I asked the guy once I was at my car. The guy looked up at me and smiled. Like Zack and Arron this guy drew me in like a trance, especially with his cloudily grey eyes. I shook the trance like feeling off and gave the guy a serious look.

"I'm looking for Riderr" he said. I gave him a questionable look.

"What do you want?" I asked him. The guy stepped closer to me.

"I'm Zackary's cousin. The name's Skylar. Zack's told me a lot of good things about you, so I thought I'd meet you to see how on Earth you caught his attention and Arron's too. Even Phil liked you and he almost never likes anyone outside of the family" said Skylar. I laughed slightly.

"Yeah that's what I've been told" I said. Skylar chuckled.

"Hey I know why don't you join Riderr and me. We're about to go and grab something to eat for dinner" Serenity suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea" I said. Skylar smiled.

"Sure, why not. I'll follow you guys" said Skylar. I nodded my head and walked over to the driver's side of my car and got in while Serenity got into hers and Skylar got onto a motorcycle that was parked next to my car.

**Skylar's P.O.V**

As I followed Riderr and her friend I called Aster. "Got anything?" Aster asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Yeah I got one of the fallen's human. I can't believe how dense humans have become lately. All I did was lie and told them that I was Zackary's cousin and they immediately offered me to join them for dinner" I said, laughing. I heard Aster and everyone on the other end of the phone laughing as well.

"Yeah I know what you mean. The humans who knew Roza were the same way. Anyhow you remember your mission. Don't screw it up until we get there to take care of the Fallen. And Skylar don't have too much fun" said Aster. I laughed loudly.

"I'll try not to" I said. I hung up the phone and continued to follow the two humans.


End file.
